User blog:Rory Daybreak/The Real Fight Starts Here
Part 10 Hey guys this is Part 10 of my warrior Cat's backstory, one of the chapters which as I wrote it felt very emotional and as if I was reliving it, it is that good. Hope you enjoy it, it really starts showing how I developed as a Warrior Cat, I had dealt with countless numbers of drama and stress before, but this is the beginning of a long journey and the struggle of my future as a warrior Cat. Enjoy ^o^! Part 9 Detective Rory? Rory decided to talk to Holly cause she was talking to her clan about Poison Ivy Clan, and he had once been there when they all gathered near the fresh kill pile and two Poison Ivy Cats came and started being rude and insulting them, pointing claws at the Skyfall Clan cats, until Holly got them to be chased out of the camp. She told Rory that they would not quit insulting and sending cats to ruin get-togethers for Skyfall clan, and Rory told her that he’d try to keep an eye out for any Poison ivy cats that are plotting against Skyfall. So with that Rory got a plan, he figured there must be a motive because no clan deliberately insults and invades the territory for another without reason. He took it upon himself to track down the leader of Poison ivy Clan. He could tell that River was angered by the fighting too, she always told him about them ruining her families close friendships. Rory wanted to get to the bottom of this, and went undercover without either side knowing, and within three days he got lucky, he found Toxic Darkrose, the leader of Poison Ivy Clan. Rory proved he meant no harm by greeting the cats near her, all of them were miserable and hostile and two of them spit in his face, he felt very insulted, but tried to keep a straight face. Not knowing to smile or frown he approached her. She growled at him multiple times and kept showing him her claws, as her warriors blocked the exit of the Poison Ivy clan den. Rory had developed such great negotiation and talking skills form dealing with the bullies and random figures in his life. He kept his cool majority of the time and talked to Dark rose. She informed Rory that Skyfall had sent a spy into the clan, and drove out many cats who were never seen again. (Can’t remember the spy’s name any more) The she-cat had been sent to join Poison ivy clan. Rory felt this somewhat believable since Holly Storm was rarely around her cats and a leader should stay around her clan as much as possible. Rory told the Poison ivy cats that he’d go keep an eye out for the Skyfall cats to inform Dark rose if they were plotting anything, since Poison Ivy Clan was intentionally attacked multiple times during this time as well. Rory returned to Skyfall Camp and talked to a few cats. He asked about cats who had left the clan and joined another. Multiple cats told him the same name of a certain she-cat, the same one depicted in Poison Ivy Clan’s story of being a spy. He eventually found time to track down Holly and asked her about the cat. She too clarified that the cat had left the clan about two months ago and joined another Clan, then was never saw again. Rory put the pieces together, and came to a midway conclusion that this she cat was to the Poison Ivy cats, thought to be a spy sent from Skyfall, She must have mentioned at one point or another, or was recognized to be a former Skyfall clan cat, and they eventually kicked her out, but sadly the damage had already been done. Now Skyfall and Poison Ivy Clan were both on the verge of war because of this. Rory after understanding this thought of his next move, once he had realized that it was all one big unintentional worthless fight over miscommunication and misunderstanding. Both sides had jumped to conclusions. In a way which made it seem like, to Poison Ivy Clan, that Skyfall was the first to attack Poison Ivy Clan and to Skyfall Clan, that Poison Ivy Clan was the first to attack Skyfall Clan. Skyfall Clan had not known that the cat had gone from their clan to cause chaos within Poison Ivy Clan, but to Poison Ivy Clan they thought she was sent to cause trouble, because of this once they recovered somewhat from the removal of many members, they went after Skyfall, and to Skyfall they were under attack for no reason, and out of the blue. Talking Sense Into Toxic Darkrose Rory now with all the facts straight through his mind confronted Dark Rose once again. He informed her that Skyfall had never sent a spy, and that Holly has only been allowing her cats to attack since it seemed like they were under attack by Poison Ivy Clan first. Rory knew in his mind that there was no easy way to start stating the facts, and figured its best to tell the real victim first even though thinking back to it he should have told holly the facts first, yet it would have stopped nothing. Dark rose was annoyed by his statement about the spy not being a spy. “It was just a misunderstanding. The cat left Skyfall feeling angry about both clans cause she had enemies in yours and Holly never found time for her, so she Decided to start getting rid of your clan members. Holly didn’t tell her too, Holly didn’t even know she was doing this to you guys, and still doesn’t, and then you guys stopped the she-cat who was causing the problem the one you thought to be a spy and took the next step to start causing Skyfall Clan grief.” Rory explained to Dark Rose. “I don’t believe it, I knew Holly well we used to be friends” Her eyes narrowed and she bared her teeth, “Holly is just the type of person to do this to us, and you feeling sorry for her and making up excuses tells me that your obviously on her side and don’t really care, what your saying is a lie, that cat was a spy, and you think you can come to my clan and start telling me why I’m wrong!?!” Dark Rose spat at him. “It’s the truth that’s what happened!” Rory insisted. Dark Rose lost interest and hissed at him, “Get the Hell off my territory you piece of mouse dung.” She unsheathed her claws and took a step towards him. “Skyfall thinks they can try to get out of this one by sending a peace keeper.” She snarled “I’m not a member of Skyfall Clan, Holly doesn’t even know about this, I am not on any one’s side I’m just telling you the facts right now, and the point is, is that this whole feud between your clans is pointless, it was over a stupid misunderstanding, no one intended for this to happen!” Rory shouted at her in defense as he backed up. The den was empty only dark rose was there, so Rory had picked a good time to tell her, “Just tell your clan what I said if you care about them as much as you act like you do.” Rory suggested with his eyes narrowed at her due to her ignorance, he then bolt out of the Poison Ivy Clan Den. Rory was on his way to Skyfall Clan’s Den now to inform Holly the same news that he told Poison Ivy Clan’s Leader. Unexpected Situation Rory arrived shortly after. He saw River and she told him that she was going out on a patrol so she left the den. Rory found Holly near the Deputy Den and asked for her permission to talk. She agreed to talk, and Rory was thinking how lucky he must have been since she was rarely around, and he somehow managed to get to talk to her again. “Hey Holly, I’ve figured out why Poison Ivy Clan has been treating you all so harshly.” Rory started “Really, and how did this happen?” Holly questioned as she was beginning to just blow off his words thinking they were meaningless, but she decided to listen so he received some respect and to seem she was really interested. “That cat that had left your clan a while back, she had joined Poison Ivy clan, and plotted against them, she lured certain cats out of the clan and they were never seen again, and they figured out she had been in your clan, they didn’t know she left yours, they jumped to conclusions thinking that you had sent her to spy on the clan and take out as many of them as possible. Then once she was out of the way and gone for good, they attacked you guys, not much at first, but then more frequent until you all started going after them then it became a back and forth. You see Holly, it’s all one big misunderstanding, this feud is pointless, and if you talk with Dark Rose, I’m sure you can reason this out.” Rory told her with his eyes wide feeling proud that he had figured it out and happy that she now knew the truth. “Why would you do this Rory?” She looked into his eyes as if she was disappointed. “To help you guys, I knew there was more to this than you guys thought, so I went and got both sides of the story from both clans, so that you guys understood and could resolve this conflict.’ Rory answered with his smile fading. “So you’re working with her, you’re on Darkrose’s side?” Holly questioned. “No no not at all I’m on no side, I just thought it would help.” Rory replied feeling a little confused as to why she wasn’t relieved. “You went behind my back, can’t you see you just make things worse, I could have solved this myself, you shouldn’t have done this to us Rory, you are not part of this.” She told him as she narrowed her eyes. “I’m not part of this? Are you kidding seeing your deputy upset and your clan being pulled apart, some of my friends grieving because of this pointless feud, it’s my problem seeing you all so stressed, I care about you guys, And if you could have solved this yourself, then why haven’t you, you act like you could have, but your rarely around your own clan and when you are you don’t even treat them all with proper respect, you’re their leader, you should be there for them.” Rory insisted to her as he stepped closer. “Rory just get out of my camp, your causing us even more problems now, no one told you to play hero.” Holly looked at him with disappointment. “Do you even understand what I’ve said, you can fix this now, all the facts are presented now put together, they are the key to the end of this you have the answer and now your kicking me out of your camp? All I did was help you.” Rory talked back. “I didn’t ask for your help Rory, get out of my camp, I don’t want to talk to you anymore.” She threatened as her voice slowly got even angrier. Rory was filling up with annoyance that she was ungrateful that this had happened, he had helped them, both clans, and now he is being told he shouldn’t have, that he was a problem, that he was not welcomed there anymore. Rory thought to himself about the ignorance that both leaders possessed Holly not allowing time to be spent with her clan, and Dark Rose refusing to believe the truth and once she did refusing to stop fighting. He started to feel anger and then looked at Holly one last time, he started to leave the camp as River was returning. “Oh hey Rory, leaving so soon?” She greeted him with a smile and eyes closed “Yeah………..” he hesitated, “I’m not welcomed around here anymore due to your ungrateful leader.” He stomped past her and didn’t look back although he knew her face grew full of worry and confusion. And Holly was red in the face at his comment. From this point on Skyfall Clan saw Rory as an enemy, and for some of its members saw him as an easy target, so they would go after him. Next Part Hope you guys enjoyed this, Now you know the inside story of the part in which I got involved, if you had ever heard about or been part of the Skyfall, Rory Daybreak, and Poison Ivy Clan feud. This Chapter was not hard to write since I remember it so well. Hope you all enjoyed reading it and leave a comment if your excited for the next part ):D Cya in the next Part. Part 11 Category:Blog posts